The Red Moon
by Demonic Reivun
Summary: It's mating season, but Ron didn't know that and now he's trapped alone with the Veela. Draco/Ron Slash Yaoi Veela
1. I

**Title: **The Red Moon

**Authoress: **Demonic Reivun

**Warning: **This is a _boy x boy _fiction. If you do not like that fact, please leave. You had your warning.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. J.K.Rowling is the owner.

**Pairings: **Draco x Ron

**Summery: It's mating season, but Ron didn't know that and now he's trapped alone with the Veela. **

* * *

**The Red Moon **

By Demonic Reivun

* * *

With a frustrated cry, a pot of ink was thrown across the room and it smashed against the wall, its glass material shattered into a thousand glittering pieces before it fell soundlessly on the plush carpet, splattering its contents all over the rug and across the wall like black coloured blood. Fuming, the young red-head pushed himself up from his wooden seat and paced around the common room muttering out all kinds of curses that he knew of. He had to finish this parchment tonight and if he didn't he would fail. How was it that he was the only one left in his class to have not finished?

"Ron?" A tired sounding voice muttered as Hermione's figure could be seen coming down the stairs and still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, Herm." The young male sighed, seating himself back into the chair heavily, fingers pinching at the bridge of his nose. "I'm just so…." He sighed here as he moved his hand away. "…..Worked up over this assignment, I-just-don't-get-it. Haven't even written down a single line yet and I have until day break to hand it in. It'll never be done. I'm not going to pass the grade without the credit from this parchment."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the red-head. This was a tale she had many a times. "It's nearly midnight. Is Harry still in detention?" The bushy haired girl asked as she daintily perched herself onto the nearby chair from her friend, hands reaching into her dark red robe pocket to pull out her wand, to magically clean up the mess her red-headed friend had created and floated the re-created ink pot back onto the table.

"Nah, he got back a while ago. Looked dead tired, he did." Ron yawned, obviously he himself needed some shut eye as well. "Snape must have given him one hell of a clean up job to do; what ever potion Harry made him spill must have been damned important. He couldn't even stay five minutes to help me with this blasted paper. Hermione, please, help me." Ron begged as he clasped his hands around hers, pure desperateness evident in his eyes.

"Ron, I can't." Hermione said as she pulled her hand out of the others grasp. "You need to do this on your own. It'll teach you for not slacking off all this while and to do things way ahead of time."

"Fine, I'll go down to McGonagall's office and steal someone's paper and copy it." Ron said with determination as he folded his arms. Everyone else had already handed in their papers so Ron hadn't the chance to copy.

"Plagiarism, Ron." Hermione warned sternly as she stood up to leave.

"It worked every other time when I copy your paper." Ron replied with a grin as he too stood. He was going to go up into the boys dormitory to retrieve Harry's invisibility cloak.

With a tired sigh, Hermione shook her head as she made her way to the stair case with Ron. "What ever Wesley. Just remember to go through the Second Corridor to McGonagall's office then. Don't get caught and don't you dare give McGonagall the impression I helped you. I wont have marks taken off me again. I was given an average mark last time, Ron. Average!"

"Eh?" The red-head glanced confusedly. "Why can't I go into the Fifth? Second Corridors longer to take than the Fifth."

"Because the Fifth Corridor is restricted area this week during at night remember? Don't you listening to anything Dumbledore say during dinner times?" She rolled her eyes at him before bidding her friend good night and left for the girl's dorm.

With a frown, Ron went up to the male's dormitory and silently crept in. Snores could be heard from one corner and Seamus' odd whining could be heard from the other. He approached Harry's trunk at the bottom of his bed and slid it open carefully. His messy haired friend always kept the cloak at the bottom of the trunk, once his hands grasped onto the silky material; he pulled it out and quickly fastened it around his throat, covering up his Muggle choice of clothing that considered of dark blue faded jeans and a black button down top. Once sure that the cloak covered every aspect of his body, the red-head crept out of the Gryffindor's common room and out into the cold interior of the castle. The portrait of the Fat Lady; still asleep peacefully, snored softly as Ron closed back the make-shift door as quietly as possible. The echoing sounds of heavy pelting rain covered up his foot steps and lightning lit up the shadowed areas for split seconds before darkness grew once more. Thunder rolled over the castle and Ron swore the interior shook with every rumble.

Bare feet carried his body across the cold stoned floors towards the split section of the hallway that carried out towards the staircase and the library. Descending down the steps, the ground beneath him suddenly lurched and Ron forced himself to bite his tongue to stop any noise from escaping him as the stair case decided to take that moment in time to move. Grasping onto the railing tightly, he waited unmoving and still and the second it stopped before he quickly ran down the remaining stairs. Peering around the corner, he made a quick dash for the Second Corridor and slowly down as he quietly moved past under a row of sleeping paintings.

A few moments later, he reached McGonagall's office and he pried open the heavy door and slipped inside. There on her desk, in a neat pile were a stack of papers and reaching for the one at the bottom, knowing full well that it belong to Hermione's, he pulled it out, rolled it neatly and tied it with a string that was attached to the end of the paper and carefully placed it inside his shirt to hold.

Exiting the office silently, Ron walked out confidently with a smug look on his face and a slight bounce in his step. He got the paper, had until sunrise and he was going to pass this class. Nothing can go wrong. Lightning stuck through the night sky and for a second, Ron thought he saw someone. His body immobilized with sudden fear, he froze as another lightning stuck down and this time, he did see someone. Someone with platinum blonde hair…. '_Malfoy_'

His fear now a lost memory, he moved behind a pillar, promptly forgetting he was in procession of the cloak as he peered on to see what the other male was up too. Draco seemed to be just mindlessly walking aimlessly through the castle, though it was clear that he was heading on the path towards the Fifth Corridor. With a grin, Ron crept closer, intent of exploiting the blond and foiling what ever attempts he had of gaining of venturing into the restricted area.

The blonde turned around checking to see if any were behind him and Ron blanched for a second thinking that he was spotted, but Draco kept on walking and Ron felt his heart pound in his chest. Of course, riiiiight, silly, he had the cloak….

Ron kept on following the blonde till they reached the closed off section of the Fifth Corridor.

"Took you a while." Said someone as he emerged from the shadows. Blaise unfolded his arms from his chest as he tapped his foot on the ground. "It's practically midnight already, cutting it close isn't it?"

"Shut up Blaise. If it wasn't for that stupid Potter, I'd have that potion tonight." Draco growled as he motioned for Blaise to unlock the large metal doors that blocked entry into the Corridor.

"You sure you don't want me to come too?" A voice that nasally could only be reserved for Pansy spoke out as she appeared into the light.

"Yes, I don't particularly want to be with your presence." Draco seethed as he stepped into the Corridor followed by the two. Quickly, Ron moved in as well, still unnoticed by the three. "Especially tonight, now go. I'll be fine on my own now."

"Sure? There's nothing else that you need?" Blaise asked as he fiddled with the key he held in his hand.

Draco nodded silently as he inclined his head towards the door.

"Alright, I'll come get you tomorrow morning." Blaise said as he grasped Pansy by the wrist and pulled her along with him as she argued that she had rather stay. "Forget it Pansy, even I wouldn't want to be in his presence tonight."

"You fucking better remember me in the morning." The blonde said as he folded his arms and watched the two leave and Ron heard the resounding click of the lock as he turned around to stare at Draco who only sighed to himself before walking deeper into the corridor. It was dark in there, but flickering lights could be seen further up and it was where Draco was heading. What could Malfoy possibly want or be doing?

The deeper into the corridor they went and soon they came across a room and Draco opened the door and ventured in, leaving the entrance opened. Moving in with him, Ron noticed that the room was like a miniature version of his own Gryffindor common room, except with slight change in minor details of reversed coloring. There was a lot of green and silver instead of red and gold and in the corner had a large king sized bed. A fire was already crackling in its hearth and the only other sounds that could be heard in the room was either the continuous ticking of the grandfather clock that sat in one corner or the loud pitter-pattering of the rain against the roof and walls outside the glass window.

Perching himself on the end of a sofa, careful to not let Draco see the sag of the material, he watched on, waiting if Draco were to do anything suspicious, but all he did was lay himself back on the bed. Well this wasn't at all much fun. It didn't seem like Malfoy was going to be doing anything out of line, but there had to be a reason why he was here. A sudden clang made him jump as the grandfather clock announced that it was passed midnight. More minutes passed and still Malfoy seem to be unmoving. Was someone going to be coming? Is Malfoy waiting for someone?

Suddenly something occurred to him and Ron groaned inwardly. His paper! If he stayed here all night, he wouldn't be able to finish his paper, so Malfoy better hurry up and do something bad so he could get him in trouble.

But the blonde didn't seem to be doing anything. He was just lying here, breathing in and out slowly in deep steady breaths and then, he let out a chuckle. "Well that was stupid of you, Weasel."


	2. II

"Well, that was stupid of you, Weasel."

For a second there, Ron thought his heart decided to stop beating and he felt himself at a sudden lack of oxygen and had to quickly remind himself _**how to breathe**_. With eyes now wide and body extremely still, Ron froze into a near perfect imitation of a statue. Had he heard right? Was his ears correctly working and functioning the way they were supposed to? _Did Malfoy just talk to me?_

No, it just could not be possible, he must have imagined it, because, there was just no way! He was invisible to the human eye! What? Was he breathing too heavily through his nose? Was his heart beating too loudly? _Calm down, you're just being overly paranoid. Everyone __**knows**__ Malfoy's a nut-job. The guy just likes to talk to himself… and is he... grinning._ Ron didn't know how much more still he could be to the point he wasn't even breathing anymore.

"You're scared…." Malfoy's voice was smooth, calm and it seriously sounded like liquid sex… soooo something Ron really didn't need to know at a time like this. "Tell me, Weasel, what ails thee?"

_Total Nut-Job! _Ron screamed silently at the blond as his hands gripped tighter onto the silky material of the cloak and tried to draw it closer around his body. At the other side of the room, Draco moved his lean frame into a sitting position on the bed and it nerved Ron greatly at how those icy, storm grey eyes were just staring directly at him. Not right through him, at him. "Come-come now, Ron. I know your there."

Biting harshly onto his bottom lip, Ron squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself not to take a large gulp of air that his lungs desperately needed. Because, there was _**no**__**way**_ that Malfoy can actually see him. The blond was imagining things or he'd have to be some kind of sixth sensed freak to know that he was there. But the more disturbing factor was that, he, **Ron**, was the subject.

"Don't make me come and get you." Malfoy smiled as he stood up from the bed and Ron flinched. _Bad move_. The short movement had made a sound on the leather couch and the since Draco had been staring at his direction, he saw the couch shift in weight and he let out a short triumphant chuckle. "Can't hide now."

In a flurry, Ron was up and flying from the couch and out the door. His bare feet making loud slapping sounds on the cold stoned floor as the cloak rustled around him. He ran towards the corridors exit and practically slammed himself against the gates in panic. _Open, open, open, open!_ One hand jostled the metal bars noisily whilst the other rattled the padlock in hopes that it could become undone. _God damned blacksmiths and their stupid faultlessness!_

"Ah-ah-ah…." Malfoy's voice crooned from just mere millimeters from his ear forcing a shout to jump out of Ron's throat as he spun around to fast and tripped on the cloak's ends to fall down rather painfully on his rump. Whilst his chest heaved for air, his eyes were glued to a pair of insanely shiny black leather shoes. "No one can hear you…. Not while you're currently in the restricted zone." Refusing to move his gaze from the shoes, Ron heard a empty sigh from above and Draco shifted the material on his pants a little before his body dropped down to crouch at the red-heads level. Seeing how the blonds' eyes suddenly crinkle in a smile made Ron realized that he must have snapped his sight away from the shoes. _Damn it._

Grey eyes gradually moved down and was quick to meet back at his own. "Nice attire, Weasel. Looks a little too clean for you though."

"I didn't know Muggle fashion was in your choice of tastes, Malfoy?" Besides being caught by your enemy, freaked out and totally vulnerable on your ass in front of him, he still managed a comeback; albeit, it wasn't very effective and sounded lame, but who could be picky, so, **score**! Though, speaking of garments, where did the cloak slip off to?

Draco had raised an arched brow in return and Ron couldn't help but notice the way the moist tongue of the other male had snaked out passed pale red lips to moistened them before slithering back in. "Perhaps." He answered as he picked himself up without a single outlook of effort and gracefully leaned back against the bricked wall. "No wand I see."

"No wa …." Ron blinked in question before feeling the need to mentally slap himself over the head. "Aw fuck, man." Ron had never felt like such an idiot in his life. _Let's go to the Teacher's room. Let's go venture out into the castle at night. Let's go chase Malfoy around without a bloomin' wand. You are so smart Ron!_

"Very smart." The voice from above drawled and Ron snapped back without thinking.

"I know! Shut it!"

"Is there a reason why you are here, Weasel?" Draco cocked his head down at the boy as he folded his arms over his chest, watching intently as Ron slowly started to haul himself up from the ground and back away slowly towards the other side of the hallway and picked up some material along the way.

Throwing a glare back behind him at the blond, Ron let out another foul word as he started to fold the cloak carefully in his arms. "Why are **you** here?"

"I have my reasons." The taller male shrugged his shoulders and looked out beyond the gates before frowning back at the red-head. "I am allowed to be here, if that is what you are trying to imply?"

"I… no, I wasn't." Yeah, he was. Damn, now what?

"You shouldn't have come." Draco's voice dropped a little, eyes still holding a blank uncaring look to them as his lips twitched a little into a grin. "But, since you're here. My night won't be much of a waste then, I suppose." Ron gave the other boy a wary look as Draco pushed off the wall to stride closer in his direction, making Ron take a few sudden steps back. "Though I might have liked a better option for a companion, you are at least a far better alternative to Pansy."

"Eer, glad to hear that?" Ron stuttered as he jumped back a couple more paces as Draco started to advance faster. "You mind staying where you are?"

"No."

"Ah… right then." Turning, the red-head ran for the bedroom. Slamming the door shut behind him and throwing the cloak somewhere off to the side, Ron then quickly started to try and move the large bookcase to barricade the door. With a tired sigh, he wiped his brow and tripped himself to fall backwards over the sofa with his legs dangling over the back to come face to face with Malfoy peering down at him from upside down. "**Holy fuck**!"

"Your language is really atrocious." The blond said with a wrinkle of the nose as he perched himself next to the fumbling Gryffindor that practically rocketed off the couch the moment Draco moved.

"How did you, when did you, what are you?!" Ron spluttered as he pointed at every direction. Malfoy was just outside! He had run into the bedroom alone. He had blockaded the door! Malfoy has been **outside**!

"Wow, as though being surrounded by magic and witchcraft doesn't faze you enough." Draco said with a sarcastic tone that just made Ron even more jumpy.

"No way in Merlin's name you could have moved that fast. You're not even old enough to Apparate yet!"

"I may have." Draco said indignantly. "I am pretty skilled in my magic, just so you know. Not my fault if everyone can't be as good."

"You can't be **that **good of a wizard to go about as silently as you had." Ron hissed.

"I just might." Draco chuckled as he rose from the chair. "Or maybe, I'm just really, really quick."

"Don't come any closer." Ron's breath hitched a little when Draco refused and loomed closer. Almost falling over his own feet, his brain made a quick decision to get up somewhere high and the closest thing around was the bed. "Stay away!"

"I only want to play."

"Well, I don't!" Ron shouted as he picked up a pillow and flung it as hard as he possibly could and missed the blond. Before the red-head could even have a chance to move, Draco had a firm grip on his wrist and forcing him to fall back upon the bed. Dark blue eyes blinked in utter confusion as they stared into grinning grey orbs and cat-like slit pupils. Ron's mouth started to move on their own without any sound escaping as he couldn't tear his gaze away from the blonds.

"Should have figured by now that I always get what I want, Ron." Draco said with a small chuckle as he slid his free hand down the younger boy's cheek softly, kneeling his body over the others languidly, resting his weight down on the smaller mans, causing the red-head to snap out of his stupor and starts to struggle against the others hold.

"Let me go, Malfoy!" He yelled making the blond sulk slightly. Suddenly, Ron winced with a pained sound as his head was snapped back when his hair was tugged painfully and tight in Draco's fist.

"I usually don't like to hurt my prey, but if you get too much of a nuisance, I will do as I please with you and it _will_ hurt." The man drawled as he eyed the pale expense of skin that displayed itself before him and couldn't help but to sample a taste.

Ron choked when the blond's words sunk in and the implication it came with it and flinched hard as he felt the warm tongue lap at his neck and tried to pull his head away from the others grip. "Asshole! Fucking homosexual son of a bitch! Let me go!"

The hand on his hair tightened forcing the red-head to go quiet as Draco pulled away to look at Ron directly in the eye. "I would say I'm pansexual. Since I tend to take whoever is around at the time and currently, you are in my favor. Congratulations."

"Don't fuck around with me!"

"But I will." Draco smirked.

"Shut up!" Ron felt like crying, this was just not happening. "What the fuck is going on, why are you doing this. You hate me, Malfoy! _**I **_hate you! Is this your way of getting back at me for all the shit that happened in the past?"

The blond frowned a little in thought as he cocked his head to the side just a little. "I should make this a revenge, shouldn't I?" Draco eased on the grip with the younger boys curls as he then pushed back the matted fringe that covered the boy's forehead. "No, Ron. It's simply mating season and your own fault for being here."

"M-matin-?"

"Didn't you know? I'm a Veela, part Vampire." White pearly teeth grinned as Ron suddenly took notice of how unusually large the blonds canines were to others.

"You, mating season… Veela." It was finally dawning upon him what was happening, what was going on, what was _going _to happen. "**No**! Get off me! Get off!" Ron screamed with renewed vigor as he thrashed under the blond. It was not going to happen; he was getting out of here!

"Tough luck, Tiger." Draco smirked as he pressed his lips hard against Ron's.

* * *

**End Chapter**

Very late. Sorry. Hectic life and all.


End file.
